poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Decastor's lair
Here's how Decastor's lair goes in Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments. are now in Decastor's lair and then we see the SpongeRadier's tied up and there was Decastor! Decastor: Oh yes. This is too good to be true. Spongebob: up You! Decastor: This is awefully good. then he looks at all the team mebers and notices Pablo isn't there Decastor: Huh? Where did the blue penguin go? SpongeBob: Pablo? team then looks around but don't see him Grace: He's gone! Cleveland: He's dead. Foals: sick Cleveland! Cleveland: Sorry. Rocko: Why isn't he here with us?! Blackie: Isn't it obvious? He propably left us because of Mr. Blik's outburst at him! Pepper Clark: You bet he did! Decastor: Where are those voices coming from? Texo: What voices, boss? Decastor: It's propably nothing. Well anyways. Squidward: Okay, this has gone far enough! what is going on here? What have you done with the instruments and who are you??! Decastor: My name, is Decastor. And these 2 blockheads are Texo and Barret. Texo: Hey. Barret: Geeks. Decastor: As for them fancy instruments, they are on the way to become some new tables! Blossom: No! Blackie: Hey! Hey! (stutters) Are you kiddin'?! Decastor: No, I'm not. Sheen: But.. But why? Decastor: I utterly hate the Cartoon Flamers! leaves Mrs. Calloway: That diesel is just as bad as Diesel 10! Ducky: Poor, Pablo. I hope he's okay. Yes, yes, yes. Peter: He isn't. {fades to the present] Penny Ling: Why you!! him with something Peter: Dumb build-a-bear. Zoe Trent: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Peter: Nothin'. a stick Fetch! it barks, runs to get and comes back. She sets the stick down, sits and pants, but then realizes what she just did Peter: laughing Zoe Trent: You... and a tin kennel is heard Brian: Whoa! Zoe, are you o.. Zoe gets on fire and attacks Peter Peter: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! GET HER OFF!!!! GET HER OFF!!!! Blackie: If you won't stop, I'm not continuing the story! 2 stop Peter: Alright. got back to their spots Zoe Trent: I'm terribly sorry, Blackie. I just couldn't resist. Blackie: her back That's alright, it's a naturally dog's instict. Now, where was I? Oh yes! After that... back to the story Blackie: narrating Decastor was in his room. Peter: Ooh, he's gonna sing "Hellfire" I love this song! Blackie: Sh! Let's listen. Decastor: ::Beata Maria ::You know I am a righteous man ::Of my virtue I am justly proud The Dazzlings: (Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)) ::Beata Maria ::You know I'm so much purer than ::The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd Clayton: (Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)) :Then tell me, Maria ::Why I see them performing there ::Why her smold'ring instruments still scorch my soul Ursula: (Cogitatione (In thought)) Decastor ::I feel them, I see them ::The sun caught in htheir raven band ::Is blazing in me out of all control Trixie: (Verbo et opere (In word and deed)) ::Like fire ::Hellfire ::This fire in my skin ::This burning ::Desire ::Is turning me to sin ::It's not my fault Ernie: (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) ::I'm not to blame Plankton: (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) ::It is the rock band ::The gang who sent this flame Yzma: (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) ::It's not my fault Lockdown: (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) ::If in God's plan Grievous: (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) ::He made the devil so much ::Stronger than a man Queen Chrysalis: (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) ::Protect me, Maria ::Don't let this band cast their spell ::Don't let their fire sear my flesh and bone ::Destroy The Cartoon Flamers ::And let them taste the fires of hell ::Or else let them be mine and mine alone ::Hellfire ::Dark fire ::Now you lot, it's your turn ::Choose me or ::Your pyre ::Be mine or you will burn Clayton: (Kyrie Eleison''' (Lord have mercy)) ::God have mercy on them McLeach: (Kyrie Eleison '''(Lord have mercy)) ::God have mercy on me Adagio Dazzling: (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) ::But they will be mine ::Or they will burn! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes